


darling, babe

by pearltiare



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: CHU2 - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, PAREO - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, all lowercase, baby gays, cuddles lots of them, fluff fluff fluff, i put spaces in between punctuation ty, makeovers too <3, omfg you'll need a dentist, pareo getting the love she deserves, sleepovers !!, so much fluff i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearltiare/pseuds/pearltiare
Summary: chu2 invites pareo over for a sleepover at her place. pareo has visited several times, but hasn't ever spent the night, and she's over the moon. they get into a lot of things that the other members of raise a suilen would never, but it's okay, you only live once, right ?wholesome pareoxchu2 ftw <3
Relationships: Nyubara Reona/Tamade Chiyu
Kudos: 15





	darling, babe

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i'm most likely going to write more pareo x chu2 fics, i just have NO idea when because my motivation is really low :') please be patient ! until then, i hope that you all enjoy this oneshot !

CHU2: HEY

CHU2: PAREO

CHU2: R U DEAD

CHU2: FUG

CHU2: PAREOOOOOO

CHU2: IMMA BLOW UP UR PHONE

CHU2: WAKE UP :(((

pareo ❥: yes chu2-sama ! i'm awake ~~

CHU2: what took u so longgggg :( i was lonely

pareo ❥: ohh i slept in ! c: i'm sorry

CHU2: noooo don't apologize >:(

CHU2: u need th sleep ok ?

CHU2: speaking of sleep

CHU2: ik it's short notice but would u mayyyyybe wanna sleep ovr 2nite

pareo ❥: :0000 can i ??

CHU2: i just invited u ofc u can

pareo ❥: i'll be there at 7 then !!!!! i can't wait ;;w;;

CHU2: ME NEITHER <3 SEE U TONITE

chiyu set her phone down, looking at the clock on the wall above her tv. it was 1 o'clock. she figured it would be good to start making preparations now, but she really didn't have the motivation. she figured it would be fine to procrastinate a bit, since it would be 6 hours since reona would arrive. however, knowing reona, she'd probably be a bit early. it's not that chiyu didn't want to make the best possible preparations for her, it was just that she was naturally quite lazy at her place. definitely not at the studio, but at her place, she just liked to eat, game, sleep, dance occasionally, and talk to reona. it was a calm and comfortable life.

with a heavy sigh, chiyu got up from her pleather gaming chair and began making her way towards the kitchen. god, the kitchen was a mess. she usually had housekeepers clean it for her, but the housekeepers hadn't been called for a while, and chiyu couldn't be bothered to clean it herself. she laid out cleaning supplies on the counter, and began cleaning the best she could. she threw out moldy food, cleaned the sink, put away groceries she had bought the day before. she couldn't have a dirty home while reona was visiting. chiyu wanted the best for her, and that included the space she would be sleeping in for the night. in about an hour, chiyu had the kitchen looking squeaky clean.

chiyu put on her hyperpop playlist, letting it blare over her home speakers as she continued cleaning. she swept the living room floor, fluffed the couch pillows, changed her bed sheets, wiped her mirrors clean, set out sugary and salty snacks in the kitchen, and cleaned up her mess of a gaming room. chiyu had never really noticed how many jerky wrappers and snack bags she had let pile up on her floor. but within 2 hours, she got everything cleaned up. she walked around the penthouse, looking over everything. she had a proud smirk on her face. reona had seen the house in disarray before and she never said anything, but after seeing how neat and pristine reona's place was, chiyu knew she had to make an equal effort. she stretched her arms and fell back onto her bed. the girl had tired herself with all that work, so she figured a small nap wouldn't hurt.

♡

chiyu groggily rubbed her eyes, vision blurry from sleep. she slept well, but she remembered her plans for that evening, and she looked up at the clock. 6:43. _shit_. she jumped up from the bed much too big for her and ran to get her phone, so that she could text reona. reona had texted her about 5 minutes ago saying that she was on her way, and she let out a relieved sigh. that meant she'd most likely be over in about 10 minutes. the dj did a quick scan of the house, making sure nothing was out of place or dirty. she lived alone, but she figured that it was worth it to still go over and do a check. she heard a knock at the door, and ran over to answer it. she turned the doorknob to see her girlfriend standing there, an adorable smile on her face. she was wearing a pastel pink sweater with the words "STAY WEIRD" printed on it, a light blue overall skirt, and holographic silver platform boots. she had loads of kandi on her wrists (most of which were a gift from the producer), and her makeup was done more dramatic than usual. _oh_ _god, she looks gorgeous..._ chiyu blushed a bit, but she stepped aside to let the taller girl in. she looked around a bit and said, "wow, chu2-sama ! you cleaned up for me ? oh, i'm so honored !" she had her hands cupping her cheeks and her eyes were sparkling brightly. she was absolutely elated. chiyu looked down at her feet and muttered, "well, i felt it would be preferable for you.." she looked up at her girlfriend making eye contact with her. "and we're not at the studio, you don't have to call me chu2." reona's facial expression changed a bit and she just looked curious. "well, i really appreciate it ! but you know i don't mind, as long as i get to spend time with my dearly beloved~ i'll call you chiyu, okay ? but you gotta call me reona too !" reona said, smiling bright just like she always was with her girlfriend. she set her bags down on the doormat. chiyu grabbed reona's hand and started walking to the living room with her. "well, what do you say to a movie, reona ?"

chiyu already had popcorn and candies laid out for her girlfriend, she knew all of reona's favorite sweets like the back of her hand. reona sat down, and chiyu soon sat on her lap (which she made sure was fine with the other girl). chiyu was much smaller than reona, so she didn't block her view at all. the pair picked out a horror movie on netflix to watch. neither were bothered by horror, in fact they both shared a love for the genre. so they switched on the movie and sat there in comfortable silence, munching away at their snacks. that was, until the first jumpscare, which chiyu was not expecting. she jumped a bit, and reona wrapped her arms around her tight, asking in a worried tone, "are you okay, my darling ?" chiyu nodded and straightened herself back up. "yeah... whoo, i was not expecting that." reona giggled, and tightened her grip around chiyu for a second before diverting her attention towards the screen again and loosening her grip. "i've got you, chiyu ! it'll be okay, so just hold on to me~" chiyu nodded at this, and was thankful that the pianist couldn't see her face turning a shade of light pink. the rest of the movie went quite well, chiyu yelped a few times at the jumpscares, while reona seemed to be completely unbothered. she really did love moments like this. it wasn't often that she got to be alone with the smaller girl, as they were often busy with their band. when the movie ended, chiyu turned her head around a bit to look at reona and ask, "well, how was it ?" reona put her finger next to her mouth for a second as if she was thinking, and said, "hm... i loved it ! what did you think of it, darling ?" chiyu always blushed at that pet name, but shook her head and replied, "a little more scary than i was expecting." reona chuckled at this. "well, either way, i'm glad you enjoyed it !" would never admit it out loud, but she would watch movies, horror or not every night with her girlfriend if she could. they left a lot of crumbs on the couch, though, so they cleaned that up and sat down.

"well, what do ya wanna do now ?" chiyu asked. reona clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "i've had something in mind, actually ! would you let me give you a makeover ? i brought an extra change of clothes in your size, and makeup !" chiyu was a bit taken aback by this, since she never really wore makeup unless it was for events. even then, it was quite light. but she saw reona's pink eyes sparkling, and she hesitantly nodded. it would make her girlfriend happy, so she knew she couldn't say no. reona clapped and squealed for a moment, then ran over to her bag to get the makeup and clothes. she sat down in front of chiyu, and clipped her bangs out of her face. she worked her magic while rambling on about pastel*palettes, chiyu half-listening. she almost sneezed when reona put on the loose setting powder, and she laughed at this. _gosh, she loved her laugh. it was lovely to chiyu. "_ okay, close your eyes." chiyu did so, and she felt a few different makeup brushes on her eyelids. shortly after, she felt something wet dragging against her eyelid, which she assumed was liquid eyeliner. after all, reona almost couldn't function without her eyeliner. she then felt a pair of false eyelashes being applied, then blush, and something on her nose... possibly highlighter ? then to top it off, a lipstick and setting spray. the setting spray really caught her off guard. it felt weird, but they were done. chiyu opened her eyes to see the pianist smiling ear-to-ear. she put a pile of folded clothes in her lap and said, "come on, come on ! go change !" so she did, she got up, headed to the bathroom and changed. she tried to see herself in the mirror, but she remembered that bathroom mirrors were made for tall people. eh, she figured reona would want to wait until they were done, anyways. she sat back down in front of her girlfriend. she was squealing and jumping up and down at the sight of chiyu. she was so satisfied, yet she knew she wasn't done, so she composed herself and continued. she took the clips out of her hair, and proceeded to put sparkly pastel clips all over the top portion of the dj's head. reona clasped her hands together before she grabbed her desk mirror and showed the girl the results. "done !"

chiyu had heavy blush on, bright highlighter, black lipstick, pink and blue eyeshadow on. she also had little rainbow, cloud and unicorn stickers all over her cheeks. reona explained that she basically went for a 'pastel goth' vibe, as she figured it would fit chiyu better than 100% pastel. reona looked at her with hopeful eyes, seeming a bit anxious while waiting for chiyu's thoughts. she smiled at herself in the mirror, then jumped forward into her girlfriend's arms. "thank you thank you thank you, i love it !" the girl ruffled her hair and replied, "you're welcome, darling ! oh, i'm so glad chu2-sama likes it ! that makes me so incredibly happy ! we're matching now !" the producer loved seeing her girlfriend like this. she didn't seem like the type at first, but she was definitely someone who would do anything in her power to make her partner happy. as long as her girlfriend was happy, she was happy. "let's take some pictures, chiyu !" reona exclaimed. chiyu nodded and stood up. reona grabbed her phone, and began snapping away. they took a few selfies just smiling together, then with chiyu on her tippy-toes kissing reona's cheek. which made her blush loads, even more after seeing the lipstick mark the dj left. chiyu looked incredibly smug in the rest of the photos, knowing that the lipstick mark was visible as if she was saying 'look at my girlfriend, everyone !' they set up the phone timer and then took a few more photos, of reona holding chiyu bridal style, them standing back-to-back holding hands, and a few others. reona saw that it was getting a bit late so said, "okay, this is the last photo, then we'll get ready to settle down." they walked back away from the camera, and posed,

3..

2..

1..

chiyu grabbed reona's collar and kissed her square on the lips, just for a moment. "make sure to post that one, okay ?" reona was incredibly flustered, but was able to force out an 'uh huh.' chiyu had a smug smile plastered on her face. they walked to the bathroom together to take off their makeup, reona took out her contact lenses and soon after, they both showered and changed into much more comfortable clothes.

♡

chiyu yawned, and scooched closer to her girlfriend on the king-sized bed. reona snuggled close, resting her head on her arm while facing the producer. "i had a lot of fun today, you know ?" chiyu nodded, as if to say 'me too.' reona paused for a moment, and whispered, "chiyu, can you hold me ?" chiyu was a bit surprised, but shifted and moved to hold her girlfriend in her arms. reona had her face buried in chiyu's chest, it was a little awkward since she was close to a foot taller than the other girl, but they made it work. chiyu ran her fingers through the pianist's hair, watching her eyes slowly fall shut. chiyu leaned down to give her a short but sweet kiss on her lips, then her forehead, then both of her cheeks. reona tightened her grip around her girlfriend, humming softly. they'd never gotten to be like this, but god, they were both glad they got the chance though. chiyu heard reona's rhythmic breathing, and felt a small smile tug at her lips. this was the most peaceful she had felt in a long time, in years, and she wished this moment could last forever. reona's grip tightened around chiyu again, and within a few moments, they were both sound asleep. the last thing she whispered in reona's ear was, _"goodnight, babe."_


End file.
